El núcleo de fuego Remake
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: Ichika hizo un pacto con el diablo hace tiempo y ahora esta pagando el precio como podrá vivir sin su alma hasta que complete su labor y las chicas lo aceptaran o lo rechazaran.IchikaXHoukiXharem crossover con Ghost Rider(historia donada por blackslash2000)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El inicio del fuego

Flashback

Hace 7 años en algún almacén bastante degradado y en ruinas, se encontraba un joven de 10 años atado a un soporte del lugar su cabello era color negro y sus ojos eran color café.

Ese joven era Orimura Ichika quien fue secuestrado para que su hermana no ganara el Mondo Grosso.

Pero afuera del almacén se encontraba un hombre como de 60 años con cabello blanco y un bastón con una calavera que entro al almacén.

-Hola joven, quien eres-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a Ichika de manera lenta

-Orimura Ichika-dijo Ichika contesto el niño sin pensar que las intenciones del hombre frente a él podrían ser malas

-mucho gusto, sabes algo, te daré un deseo, cualquiera que tengas, dime, cual es-dijo el hombre mientras una sonrisa poco visible se formaba en su cara

-Ser fuerte, para proteger a los que amo-dijo Ichika que aunque algo desorientado se podia escuchar la determinación en sus palabras

-De acuerdo, solo tienes que firma esto-dijo el hombre entregándole un contrato.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ichika pero al tomarlo se cortó y una gota de sangre callo al contrato, justo en la parte donde iba la firma

-Con eso será suficiente-dijo el hombre para tomar el contrato con rapidez y alejarse sin dejar rastro

-¡Ichika!-se escuchó una voz fuera de su almacén, era Chifuyu su hermana mayor en ese momento a Ichika se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a su hermana entrar ella se alegró que estuviera bien pero antes de siguiera acercarse Ichika perdió la conciencia

Fin del flashback

Academia IS tiempo actual:

Han pasado años desde ese incidente y como siempre Ichika era perseguido por Shinonono Houki, Alcott Cecilia, Dunoa Charlotte, Huang Rin y Bodewig Laura por un malentendido.

(-Aun me pregunto quién era ese tipo, qué más da tengo que correr por mi vida)-pensó Ichika mientras aumentaba la velocidad como podia para salvarse y vivir un día mas

El día siguiente:

-Y con eso terminamos hoy lean el libro de la página 26 a la 34 para mañana-dijo Chifuyu mientras serraba el libro que tenía en mano y se prepara para irse…

…pero la puerta se abrió, revelando al sujeto que se encontró Ichika hace años.

-Permiso pero vine a visitar a Ichika-dijo el hombre de manera cortes pero a la vez con cierto tono de exigencia

-Eres tu-dijo Ichika levantándose del asiento mientras señalaba al hombre, su cara reflejaba una enorme sorpresa

-Sí, soy yo-dijo el hombre-ahora es momento de que tu hagas tu parte-dijo de manera tranquila haciendo que Ichika se tensara ligeramente

-¿De qué está hablando Orimura?-dijo Chifuyu con un tono autoritario pero a la vez con algo de preocupación

-Negocios-dijo el hombre para sacar el contrato que Ichika reconoció al instante puesto que era el mismo que firmo hace ya varios años y en ese momento el contrato empezó a quemarse.

Pero para sorpresa y terror de todos Ichika también empezó a quemarse igual que el contrato

-Escucha esto Ichika olvídate de tus amigos, olvídate de la familia y olvídate del amor-dijo el hombre desapareciendo

Ichika seguía quemándose y la piel estaba desapareciendo y su uniforme se volvía negro como la noche, todas las presentes estaban aterradas por dos cosas una el misterioso hombre pero más ver a su amado quemándose ante sus ojos.

-QUEMA, DUELE-grito Ichika saliendo por la ventana y cayendo al parque y por culpa del destino todas las estudiantes estaban ahí.

.Ichika-kun-dijo Tatenashi materializando a **Misterious Lady** y lanzo agua a Ichika pero el fuego parecía más fuerte

-Ichika-dijo Kanzashi con ojos llorosos.

Entonces llegaron Chifuyu y sus alumnas.

Duro unos segundos y el cuerpo de Ichika cayó al suelo.

¡Ichika noooo!-grito Chifuyu corriendo al cuerpo aun en llamas de su hermano pero las otras maestras sujetaron a Chifuyu impidiendo que se acercara puesto que temían que se quemara al igual que él, todos vieron por primera vez a Chifuyu llorando.

Pero lo que nadie espero fue que el cuerpo de Ichika se comenzó a levanto dándole la espalda a todos.

-Ichika-dijo Houki acercándose lentamente.

-GRRRAAAAAA-grito Ichika pero su cabeza fue remplazada por un cráneo su cráneo el cual por cierto se encontraba en llamas

Ichika empezó a moverse a paso lento apuntando a Tatenashi.

 **-Sarashiki Tatenashi tu alma esta manchada de sangre de inocentes tu castigo la muerte-** dijo la calavera con una voz demoniaca asustando a todas pero más a Tatenashi

Espera calavera-kun, no lastimarías a una linda chica como yo verdad-dijo Tatenashi retrocediendo.

 **.La apariencia no cambia el hecho de tus crímenes-** dijo la calavera sacando a Yukihira pero esa era negra y más larga casi de su tamaño y levantándola para matar a Tatenashi.

-Por favor Ichika-kun-rogo Tatenashi con lágrimas en los ojos para cubrirse con sus brazos rindiéndose totalmente y solo aceptando su destino

En ese momento la calavera se puso a mirar los ojos de Tatenashi, parecía como si estuviera analizando algo para luego suspirar y desviar la mirada para luego volver a verla

 **-Al parecer lo sientes y "el" no quiere lastimar a nadie de la academia será mejor que agradezcan a Ichika-** dijo la calavera cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo que carne volvía a aparecer y se volvía la cara de Ichika.

-DUELE-dijo Ichika antes de desmayarse.

Cuarto de Ichika 7:00pm:

Ichika estaba dormido en su cama mientras Chifuyu estaba sentada a su lado teniendo muchas preguntas ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuándo? y ¿Quién? Le hizo eso a su hermano menor.

-Orimura-sensei, puedes venir un momento-dijo Houki con todas las otras representantes afuera de la habitación.

Dicho eso Chifuyu salió y vio a todas con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que pasa-dijo Chifuyu

-Como esta Ichika-dijo Charlotte con bastante preocupación es su voz

-A estado dormido desde hace rato-dijo Chifuyu de manera seria calmando un poco a las chicas

-Orimura-sensei, sé que no importa, pero cuando Ichika-kun despierte dale las gracias de mi parte-dijo Tatenashi.

-Porque-dijo Chifuyu con duda

-Es porque no recuerdas que Ichika-kun me salvo de ese monstruo de fuego-dijo Tatenashi mostrando una sonrisa

-Si lo hare-dijo Chifuyu poniendo una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-se escuchó un grito dentro del cuarto y las chicas trataron de abrir pero cuando tocaron el picaporte estaba hirviendo

Entonces usaron sus IS y rompieron la puerta pero la habitación estaba llena de cenizas y estaba el monstruo de fuego parado en medio y por reflejo Tatenashi y Kanzashi se escondieron atrás de Chifuyu.

-Porque te escondes onee-chan-dijo Kanzashi curiosa pero a la vez algo sorprendida

-Lo siento Kanzashi-chan pero creo que me siento más segura aquí que estar al frente de el-dijo Tatenashi mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa

 **-Tranquilas están a salvo, las estudiantes de la academia son inocentes, yo solo voy a entrenar un rato-** dijo la calavera- **además el grito fue porque la primera vez la transformación le duele al anfitrión-** dijo la calavera para encogerse de hombros

-Ichika-dijo Chifuyu tratando de tocar la cara a Ichika pero cuando su mano se acercó el fuego paso de naranja a azul y cuando hizo contacto la carne volvió al rostro de este

-Tranquila Chifuyu-nee, ya tengo control-dijo Ichika dedicando una sonrisa tranquila

-Ichika danos una explicación-dijo Chifuyu de manera autoritaria

-Bueno, pero podemos hacerlo mañana en la cafetería estoy cansado-dijo Ichika-eso y hacer dos nuevas habitaciones-

Todas las chicas asintieron y empezaron a marcharse.

-Houki espera puedo hablar contigo-dijo Ichika llamando la atención de la mencionada

-Si-fue la respuesta de Houki para voltearse y mirar a Ichika

Cuando todas se fueron Ichika se sentó en una cama mientras que Houki en otra.

-Houki, que piensas de mi-dijo Ichika de manera seria

-Bueno eres mi amigo de la infancia-dijo Houki con algo de duda por la pregunta

-No Houkim que piensas de verdad de mí si tienes miedo de mí ahora, te comprendo-dijo Ichika con algo de tristeza.

-Jamás te temería Ichika porque-dijo Houki decidida

-Porque que Houki-dijo Ichika sorprendido por la respuesta

-Porque te amo Ichika-dijo Houki parándose y corriendo pero una mano la sujeto y volteo y vio a Ichika sujetándola y parándose hasta estar al frente de ella y puso una mano en su mejilla izquierda.

-Gracias por ser sincera conmigo Houki personalmente me gustaría decirte que te amo igual pero él me quito esa habilidad además las demás también me aman y no las puedo lastimar así-dijo Ichika con algo de tristeza en sus palabras

-Bueno pero yo haré todo para ganar al final-dijo Houki acercándose a Ichika

-Personalmente creo que vas ganando-dijo Ichika y acerco su cara a la de Houki y la beso

Houki empezó algo tímida pero después puso sus brazos en el cuello de Ichika pero Ichika no se quedó atrás y puso sus brazos en la cintura de Houki. Y la noche término con dos jóvenes compartiendo un beso

Cafetería 6:30am:

Ichika estaba rodeado de todas las chicas de la academia esperando su historia

-En que momento toda la academia vino aquí-dijo Ichika nervioso al ver a toda la escuela encima del (literalmente XD)

-No lo sabemos-dijo Houki desviando la mirada ligeramente molesta

.Un segundo-dijo Ichika-Nohotoke Honne-

-Hai Orimu-dijo Honne abriéndose paso entre las chicas.

Pero apenas Ichika la vio le dio un golpe en la cabeza uno suave.

Después de eso Ichika les explico de cómo conoció al hombre, del contrato y la transformación.

-Ichika-kun gracias por salvarme ayer-dijo Tatenashi agachando la cabeza pero se oía una alegría en su voz

-No fue nada-dijo Ichika mientras reía nervioso y se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-Espera, te recompensare con algo-dijo Tatenashi para mostrar una sonrisa algo maliciosa

-Con que….-dijo Ichika pero fue callado cuando Tatenashi lo beso de repente, el cual solo pudo abrir los ojos como plato ante tal acto

-¿eh?…..EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH-fue la respuesta de todas el cual fue audible desde la entrada de la academia

-Tatenashi-sempai no se atreva cuando Ichika y yo somos novios-dijo Houki echándole leña al fuego

-En primer lugar no somos novios ya que dije que perdí esa habilidad y que Cecilia, Rin, Charl, Laura, Kanzashi y creo que Tatenashi también me aman-dijo Ichika para salir corriendo del lugar-bueno adiós-aumentando la velocidad y por más que quiso algo dentro de él le decia que era mejor seguir adelante y no mirar atrás

¡Ichika!-dijeron las representantes para comenzar a perseguirlo

-Al parecer cosas jamás cambian-dijo Chifuyu mientras suspiraba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno esta historia no es originalmente mía me fue donada por blackslash2000 y bueno pues espero hacer lo mejor que pueda, como siempre dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, ideas que siempre serán bien recibidas y nada espero que apoyen esta historia hasta otra**

 **Aquí están las características de este Ichika:**

 **Más fuerte**

 **Listo**

 **Bueno con las mujeres**

 **anti-héroe**

 **Bueno en combate con armas y cuerpo a cuerpo**

 **Y aquí están las armas y vehículos de Ichika:**

 **Forma Ghost Líder**

 **Yukihira**

 **Dos escopetas recortadas**

 **Una cadena de metal**

 **Una motocicleta**

 **Demon (se explicara más adelante)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Demon y Vengador

ya han pasado un par de días desde que Ichika se transformó en el vengador fantasma, lo cual fue una sorpresa para toda la academia, pensando que algo así existiría realmente en esta era tan avanzada en la tecnología, bueno volviendo al punto hoy los estudiantes harían demostraciones con los IS.

Chifuyu se encontraba dando su clase de manera tranquila aunque todavía trataba de analizar qué había pasado hace algunos días, cuando la campana sonó

-Bueno las demostraciones empiezan a las 3:00pm hagan lo que quieran hasta entonces-dijo Chifuyu terminando una clase

-Orimura ¿porque aún no pediste un nuevo uniforme?-dijo Chifuyu viendo el uniforme de Ichika que aún estaba negro por la transformación

-No se tal vez es por el vengador dentro de mí-dijo Ichika de manera tranquila y hasta cierto punto despreocupado-además siento que si utilizara otro inmediatamente cambiaria como este-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-Ichika-kun buenos días-dijo Tatenashi entrando en la clase y abrazando a Ichika

-EEEHHHHHHH-gritaron las compañeras al ver las acciones de Tatenashi

-Ichika-dijo Rin apareciendo de la nada mientras traía su **Shandong.**

-Rin-dijo Ichika de manera seria-cálmate o sino….-dijo Ichika mientras creaba una bola de fuego en su mano… yo te calmo-

-HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII-chillo Rin con miedo desmaterializando su IS mientras retrocedía unos pases, ya que aunque ame a Ichika aún le daba terror el vengador

Luego de eso y que todos se calmaran Ichika y las chicas decidieron ir a caminar por la isla pero Ichika fue a la ciudad por algo

Luego de un rato las chicas se comenzaron a interesar por qué se había ido a la ciudad el solo

-Me pregunto qué quería Ichika por todas las ganas que quería ir a la ciudad parecía algo realmente importante-dijo Houki bastante intrigada por el comportamiento de este ya que antes de que se fuera parecía bastante emocionado

-Tal vez fue a por un manga-dijo Kanzashi con algo de duda

-O algún accesorio-dijo Cecilia de manera curiosa

-Mi esposa debió ir a por algún regalo-dijo Laura con algo de orgullo en su voz ya que ella era el "esposo" de Ichika

-Pues si es así, espero que al menos compre protección-dijo Tatenashi mientras ponía sus manos y movía su cara avergonzada

Dicho eso todas se imaginaron una escena con ellas e Ichika en la cama haciendo un millón de cosas para nada santas hasta el amanecer

-O-O-Onee-chan-dijo Kanzashi toda roja al igual que todas las chicas

BBBRRRRRUUUUMMMMM

Fue el sonido que se escuchó en la lejanía y parecía estarse acercando

Las chicas voltearon para ver el causante del sonido de motor, vieron algo que les dejo con la boca abierta, Ichika se encontraba en una motocicleta blanca con llamas negras y una calavera en los costados del tanque

-Que hay chicas-dijo Ichika en un tono de galán.

-SSSEEEEXXXXYYYYY-fue lo único que dijeron las chicas ante de que se desmayaran por un sangrado nasal a lo cual Ichika se sorprendió ya que aunque bien esperaba una reacción parecida esta sin duda estaba fuera de sus expectativas

.

.

Coliseo IS 3:00pm:

Ya era la hora asignada, en el coliseo se encontraban todas las estudiantes y maestras reunidas en el coliseo, en el cuarto de control se encontraba Chifuyu mostrándose por una imagen holográfica

-Escuchen el combate será una batalla real las reglas son simples es un todos contra todos y el que quede ganara cupones para la cafetería por un mes-dijo Chifuyu por el altavoz

Al decir eso todos se emocionaron e invocaron sus IS para prepararse para el combate, los IS que se encontraban ya activos estaban

 **Akatsubaki**

 **Blue Tears**

 **Shenlong**

 **Raphael Revive**

 **Schwarzer Regen**

 **Mysterious Lady**

 **Uchigane Niishiki**

Todas desplegaron sus IS y se prepararon para luchar pero solo faltaba Ichika

Este simplemente camino de forma tranquila con las manos metidas en los bolcillos dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la arena y dio un gran respiro.

(- _Es hora de que todas vean mi arma secreta aunque sí que me sorprendí la primera vez-_ )-pensó Ichika poniendo una sonrisa algo macabra y a la vez calculadora

Flashback 1 día antes 10:00pm:

En la oscuridad y los barrios bajos se podia observar a una escena bastante macabra se veía al vengador matando a unos pandilleros con una cadena que encontró cuando trataron de asfixiarlo

 **.Mírame a los ojos** -dijo el vengador levantando al jefe de la pandilla- **tu alma esta manchada con la sangre de los inocentes siente su dolor** -dijo con su voz demoniaca y hostil

El jefe trato de matar al vengador con una pistola disparándole múltiples veces en el cuerpo, pero no le afectaba, pero se detuvo al ver que los ojos del vengador se formaron en unos remolinos de fuego, al hacer eso pudo ver y sufrir todo el mal que había hecho, para dar un grito desgarrador, sus ojos empezaron a quemarse hasta que murió

el vengador lo soltó con desprecio como si estuviera tirando una simple basura aunque para él lo era completamente, la cara del jefe de la pandilla estaba toda quemada, con ver todos los cuerpos quemados y el jefe muerto, el vengador se fue caminando y volvió a ser Ichika.

-Vaya siempre tienes hambre de venganza sabes-dijo Ichika a sí mismo o al menos eso parecía ya que él estaba conversando con el vengador.

 **-Tu mejor no molestes, además note algo** **de tu IS** -dijo el vengador con su típica voz demoniaca pero más relajada

-Que encontraste-dijo Ichika curioso por lo que decia

 **-Al parecer tiene dos identidades Shiroshiki y Kuroshiki-** dijo el vengador lo cual no sorprendió a Ichika

-Dime algo que no sepa, Shiroshiki es el caballero blanco que fue usado por Chifuyu-nee para salvar a Japón de los misiles y Kuroshiki es el caballero negro que es la contraparte de Shiroshiki el cual en vez de salvar y proteger solo piensa en destruir-dijo Ichika de manera tranquila dirigiéndose hacia su moto la cual parecía estarlo esperando

 **-Si al parecer Kuroshiki está transformándose por mi culpa** -dijo y eso hizo que le entrara la curiosidad con respecto a lo que se estaba refiriéndose- **y te va a doler-dijo el vengador**.

-¿doler?-dijo Ichika confundido por lo dicho por el vengador hasta que sintió un gran dolor-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-comenzó a gritar de dolor e inclusive tuvo que arrodillarse para poder soportarlo

El dolor duro solo 5 minutos pero para Ichika se sintieron como horas, hasta que comenzó a sentir como iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer completamente pero algo llamo la atención del mismo mientras veía si algo había cambiado en el

-Pero que mierda-dijo Ichika totalmente sorprendido viendo su brazo.

Fin del flashback.

-¡Ven a mi **Demon!-** grito Ichika y una especie de fuego negro lo cubrió.

Todas se sorprendieron del fuego negro pero cuando ceso ahí estaba un IS de color negro con algo de dorado, varias partes que terminaban en punta y otras más que parecían afiladas, en vez de dejar la cara expuesta tenía un casco el cual se veía bastante intimidante por todos los picos que tenía y más por esos ojos dorados que eran lo único que se veía en ese fondo negro, las alas de este eran bastante diferentes a las de cualquier IS ya que parecían alas de cuervo, totalmente negras con la parte superior cubierta también por esa armadura, en el pecho tenía la figura que asemejaba a una calavera además de que en las uniones de los hombros, rodillas y codos parecía salir un fuego negro haciéndolo ver aún más intimidante (dejare la imagen en face solo agréguenle lo que no aparece)

Todas las presentes estaban boquiabiertas y no daban crédito a lo que veían ya que el IS tenía una apariencia "demoniaca" bastante intimidante, todas se quedaron calladas por un minuto entero hasta que alguien rompió el silencio

-Ichika que pasó con Byakushiki-dijo Houki curiosa pero cautelosa al acercarse

-de que hablas-dijo Ichika para hacer que el casco se contrajera mostrando su rostro el cual mostraba la misma tranquilidad de siempre-Esta aquí-dijo para levantar su brazo y mostrar el brazalete blanco

-Pero entonces que es lo que llevas nunca vi un modelo como ese-dijo Kanzashi acercándose curiosa y mirando analíticamente

-Es porque tengo ahora 2 IS-dijo Ichika con una sonrisa seductora para luego serrar el casco haciendo que esos ojos dorados volvieran a aparecer los cuales por algún motivo asustaban pero cautivaban a todas

-Comiencen-dijo Chifuyu por el altavoz.

Houki materializo sus dos espadas, Cecilia su francotirador, Rin su espada gemela, Charlotte dos ametralladoras, Laura su cañón, Kanzashi preparo sus misiles y Tatenashi su lanza.

-Las cortare con **Grim Reaper-** dijo Ichika y creo una guadaña negra con tonos grises y en la punta había lo que parecía un cráneo de metal.

Todas se lanzaron contra Tatenashi ya que pensaron que era la más fuerte pero un viento azoto el lugar y muchas faldas fueron levantadas.

Cuando el viento ceso vieron a Ichika con su guadaña deteniendo las espadas de Houki y con su otra mano sujetando el machete de Rin pero Ichika acerco a Rin y le dio una patada en el estómago que la dejo fuera de energía después ataco a Laura con la parte inferior de su guadaña y tomo una pistola de ella que la dejo igual que Rin pero Ichika movió la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar dos disparos de Charlotte y Cecilia y apunto su pistola hacia ambas pero la pistola era diferente parecía que estaba a medio derretir pero cuando disparo el disparo venció a ambas dejándolas inconscientes y dio un solo corte con su guadaña a Houki que la lanzo a la pared apagándole las luces.

Ichika-kun haya voy-dijo Tatenashi tratando de atacar a Ichika con una estocada pero el, la esquivo con bastante facilidad

-No tan rápido Katana-dijo Ichika susurrándole a Katana A.K.A Tatenashi y después soplar en su oreja.

-Kya-Katana soltó un lindo sonido poco audible pero cuando volteo Ichika la remato con su **Grim Reaper.**

 **(Cabe decir que ninguna de las chicas fue herida durante la escritura de esta batalla)**

5 minutos después:

Luego de todo el encuentro el ganador fue Ichika por una rotunda victoria múltiple, luego de que todas fueran revisadas por el médico y que superaran el hecho de que Ichika se había vuelto tan hábil, todas las chicas estaban en sus habitaciones menos dos personas Ichika y Tatenashi que estaban teniendo una "sesión de estudio".

-Ichika-kun-dijo Tatenashi lamiendo los labios de Ichika.

Ichika no hablaba pero le llevaba ventaja a Tatenashi-(hora de una pequeña venganza)- pensó Ichika y empujo a Tatenashi en su cama y aumento la intensidad del beso metiendo su lengua en su boca y duraron tres minutos hasta que Tatenashi ya no aguanto y se desmayó por toda la excitación.

En las afueras de la academia 8:45pm:

-Bueno es hora de quemar almas-dijo Ichika para dirigirse a su moto

 **-Al fin, por un momento pensé que te acostarías con la Sarashiki-** dijo el vengador

-Oye-dijo Ichika subiéndose en su moto-tu mejor no hables porque me imagino que mis predecesores hacían lo mismo que yo-decia algo molesto por los comentarios del vengador

 **-Si eso no lo voy a negar, solo tú haces una diferencia-** dijo el vengador

-Y cual es-dijo Ichika curioso por la respuesta

 **-Tu corazón es bondadoso-** dijo el vengador

Gracias Ghost-dijo Ichika

 **¿Ghost?-pregunto el vengador.**

-Sí, tómalo como un nombre-dijo Ichika mientras conducía a la ciudad para recolectar almas.

 **-Gracias Ichika-** dijo Ghost.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien uf sí que me tarde en actualizar pero como había dicho tenía motivos por los cuales no pudo y pues bueno creo que ya los estoy solucionando poco a poco en fin espero que les haya gustado como siempre dejen sus comentarios, ideas y demás que siempre serán bien recibidos**

 **Aquí son las que estarán en el harem de Ichika:**

 **Houki**

 **Cecilia**

 **Charl**

 **Rin**

 **Laura**

 **Kanzashi**

 **Tatenashi "Katana"**

 **Y si ustedes quieren Chifuyu y Madoka**

 **Y por ultimo Takatsuki Shizune**

 **Bueno adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: revelaciones y Carter Slade

Compañía Dunoa, Francia, 10:00 pm

Se encontraban como 50 trabajadores de la compañía Dunoa en el suelo heridos pero no muertos o con peligro y se ve al jefe y padre de Charlotte Dunoa y su compañía Albert Dunoa retrocediendo asustado de un ser del inframundo Orimura Ichika que ataco la compañía.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI DEMONIO!-grito Albert asustado.

 **Albert Dunoa has hecho muchos crímenes algunos llevaron vidas a la miseria ahora es tu turno-** dijo el vengador.

-¡ESPERA SI ME DEJAS IR TE PAGARE MUCHO DINERO, NO MUCHAS PROSTITUTAS, AUN MEJOR TE DARE A MI HIJA PARA QUE HAGAS LO QUE QUIERAS-rogo Albert.

 **-Crees que me puedes comprar vine aquí para darte una lección y es nunca meter a tu hija en tus planes enserio enviarla fingiendo ser un hombre, robar mis datos de Byakushiki y venderlos me das asco** -dijo el vengador.

-¡Mis datos¡….espera…tu eres!-dijo Albert señalando al vengador

 **-Si Albert** -dijo el vengador volviendo a su forma humana-Soy Orimura Ichika.

-Hijo de perra sabes quién soy, soy Albert Dunoa puedo acusarte de crímenes que yo hice y recibiría millones además drogare a tu hermana y la violare hasta que su cordura se rompa-dijo Albert con sonrisa.

-Gracias con la información Albert-dijo Ichika poniendo una sonrisa ligeramente sádica mientras sacando una grabadora de su bolsillo y reproduciéndola

-"Hijo de perra sabes quién soy, soy Albert Dunoa puedo acusarte de crímenes que yo hice y recibiría millones además drogare a tu hermana y la violare hasta que su cordura se rompa"

-Además-dijo Ichika y saco un par de escopetas recortadas de su espalda y las apunto a Albert-si te atreves usar a Charl otra vez yo volveré y te torturare tanto que nadie reconocería tu cadáver-dijo con una voz que le llegaría a helar la sangre a cualquiera y Albert estaba llegando al punto en que se desmayaría

Después de decir eso Ichika hizo que Albert firmara un papel aunque al principio le fue difícil ya que este comenzó a discutir a lo que tuvo que recurrir a algo de fuerza pero al final lo logro una vez firmado el papel, Ichika lo guardo con sumo cuidado y se marchó de manera tranquila, justo después de que el sonido de la puerta se cerrara Albert no pudo más con el miedo y se desmayo

Una vez Ichika fuera del edificio se colocó a Demon para emprender el vuelo a máxima velocidad

Academia I.S 4:00 am

Ichika se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de los dormitorios buscando uno en específico, una vez llegado a su destino toco la puerta con toda la calma del mundo esperando unos segundos, para luego que la puerta se abriera mostrando a Charlotte pero está todavía estaba medio dormida

-Hola-dijo Charlotte mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y se restregaba los ojos, se notaba que estaba cansada

-Hola Charl-dijo Ichika sonriente haciendo que Charlotte tuviera duda de él porque-tengo algo para ti-dijo mientras sacaba una hoja pero por el sueño no entendía bien que decia la hoja

-¿Que es tan importante para despertarme tan temprano?-dijo Charlotte con pereza y confusión pero cuando vio lo que decía el papel sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se abalanzo a Ichika-ICHIKA GRACIAS-este al no esperar tal reacción no se preparó para el impacto, el peso de Charlotte no era suficiente para poder tumbarlo fácilmente pero la razón de que cayó al suelo fue que ella lo estaba besando.

(Mi primer beso con Ichika ya no tengo arrepentimientos)-pensó Charlotte mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras trasmitía todo el amor que sentía por Ichika en ese beso,

Si quieren saber el porqué de tanta felicidad es simple, el papel decia que su padre ya no podría acercarse a ella, ni dirigirle la palabra o algo parecido pero eso sí tendría que estar pagando una suma considerable de dinero para pagar por lo que le había hecho

Pasaron como dos minutos de besos intensos pero el "esposo" llego.

-Charlotte por que tanto ruido ghhaa-dijo Laura medio dormida mientras se acercaba a la puerta para quedarse congelada al ver a su mejor amiga y su "esposa" besándose-Imperdonable-dijo Laura y materializo el brazo de su I.S pero antes de que algo más pasara alguien la sujeto de la cintura y la beso.

 **(No cabe duda que no me aburriré en un buen tiempo)-** fueron los pensamientos de Ghost si bien eran un espíritu vengativo eso no le impedía divertirse de vez en cuando

Que decir que la mente de Laura ante las acciones de su "esposa" quedo en blanco fue poco prácticamente sufrió un corto circuito y quedo desmayada durante el beso aunque aún inconsciente su cuerpo continuo aquel acto

Cuando Ichika se separó de Laura la vio inconsciente igual que Charlotte.

-Demasiado para ambas-dijo Ichika cargando a ambas y poniéndolas en su cama, para luego mirarlas una última vez y poner una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para salir del cuarto con el menor ruido posible

Cuarto de Ichika 5:30 am:

Ichika se encontraba sentado en una silla anexa a su cama mientras que estaban curando sus heridas con ayuda de una compañera de clase Takatsuki Shizune quien estaba vendando su brazo.

-Gracias Takatsuki-san por venir a ayudarme-dijo Ichika.

-Con gusto Orimura-kun-dijo Shizune sonriente mientras limpiaba algunas heridas que eran cortes, agujeros de bala entre otras cosas más

-Dime Ichika o Ichika-san después de todo me has ayudado a mí y a las chicas varias ocasiones-dijo Ichika mientras volteaba su cabeza y la veía a la cara

-De acuerdo Ichika y dime a mi Shizune-dijo Shizune aún más sonriente para luego cambiar a una expresión un poco más seria-aunque sí que siempre sales lastimado-para mirar más detenidamente las heridas

-Son de mis misiones como vengador fantasma-dijo Ichika mientras suspiraba, si bien esas heridas no lo podían matar estando en su forma de vengador una vez que volvía a su forma humana quedaban más pequeñas y menos letales

-Dime ya me intereso-dijo Shizune con cara de "dime dime" que le pareció tierno a Ichika

-de acuerdo-dijo Ichika y le conto de unas historias de cuando salía del país a castigar a unas almas.

-GUAU-dijo Shizune con estrellas de emoción en sus ojos y viendo a Ichika con total admiración

-Si espera es tan tarde son las 6:30 tenemos que prepararnos-dijo Ichika levantándose mientras tomaba su camisa para ponérsela en el camino

-Si rape-aaaahhhhhhh-dijo Shizune saliendo disparada pero tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó sobre Ichika cerrando la distancia de sus labios.

Pero al parecer ninguno puso defensa y se dejaron llevar.

-(Estoy besando a Ichika, de seguro me debe odiar pero esto es tan estimulante.)-pensó Shizune.

-(Enserio cuantas mujeres besare, Ghost ¿esto es parte de ser un vengador?)-pensó Ichika.

 **-(No es extraño los vengadores siempre acaban solos, solo dos personas pudieron ser vengadores y tener una vida normal)-** dijo Ghost.

-(bueno, pero mejor me levanto y me disculpo)-pensó Ichika pero cuando volvió en si sintió algo en su boca-(un momento)

Sip era la lengua de Shizune que al parecer ella tampoco se dio cuenta pero Ichika se separó rápidamente por dos cosas:

1: Porque era tarde y tenía que prepararse para hoy.

2: Estaba besando a una compañera.

-Lo siento-dijo Ichika desviando la mirada.

-No fue mi culpa por no ver en donde iba-dijo Shizune igual que Ichika.

En el coliseo 7:00 am:

Estaban la clase 1-1 y 1-2 además de la clase de las hermanas Sarashiki.

-Bueno hoy va a hacer estilo libre pueden practicar de la forma que quieran mientras no causen estragos-dijo Chifuyu.

-Al parecer estas divirtiéndote vengador-dijo una voz desconocida.

-Quien es-dijo Ichika volteando a ver de quien se trataba, de una puerta salió un hombre como de 60 años vestido de un traje de vaquero **[como el de la película]**

-Mi nombre es Carter Slade y otro vengador fantasma-dijo Carter.

-¿¡Otro vengador!?-dijo Ichika sorprendido.

-Dime joven, que sabes de nuestra historia-dijo Carter.

-No mucho solo que somos unos demonios-dijo Ichika.

-En parte es cierto pero a la vez no déjame contarte-dijo Carter.

Historia de Carter:

Nosotros somos descendientes de un ángel que vino a la tierra a castigar a los malvados pero el diablo lo engaño y lo envió al infierno y después empezó a corromperlo mostrando la maldad del mundo hasta que el ángel sucumbió y se transformó en el vengador una criatura con el deseo de castigar al malvado.

Ha habido muchos como nosotros, almas a punto de morir vendiendo sus almas al diablo para vivir tu sueño o salvar tu vida hasta que uno hizo algo que ninguno hizo antes, traiciono al diablo.

Fin de la historia:

-Adivinare, tu eres el vengador que traiciono al diablo si no me equivoco-dijo Ichika.

-Si lo soy y veo que tú eres un muy bueno estas en segundo lugar de los vengadores más fuertes que conozco-dijo Carter.

-Y quien es el más poderoso-dijo Ichika curioso y sorprendido al saber que era uno de los más poderosos pero ¿Quién era el más fuerte?

-Su nombre era Johnny Blaze-dijo Carter.

-Johnny Blaze el gran motociclista que estaba en la cima pero se retiró para estar más tiempo con su esposa-dijo Ichika asombrado.

-Si el mismo-dijo Carter mientras mostraba una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a dicho vengador

-Bueno, ¿porque viniste hasta aquí?-dijo Ichika curioso del porque el vengador que traiciono al diablo decidió ir a verlo

-Vine aquí para ver cuál fuerte eras-dijo Carter mientras mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción-y por lo que puedo ver no me decepcionaste-para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida

-está bien, espero volver a verte y luchar contigo algún día-dijo Ichika con algo de emoción en su voz, ya que las ultimas peleas que ha tenido no las considera como difíciles pero enfrentarse a un vengador anterior eso le pareció genial y estaría loco si desaprovechaba esa oportunidad

-Ser un placer-dijo Carter sonriendo para luego desaparecer en una nube de neblina negra, algo curioso es que nadie se diera cuenta de la aparición de dicho personaje, de la plática que tuvieron o como desapareció, lo más probable es o que estuvieran demasiado metidas en su tema o solo él pudo verlo

-ahora se mi origen empecemos con la batalla-dijo Ichika con una sonrisa para dirigirse a donde estaban todos y comenzar la batalla

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que bien y bueno que puedo decir, creo que me tarde un rato en actualizar esta historia, pero bueno espero que les guste y sin más pasemos a los Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

Yaredmerinos

Me alegra que te guste y Bueno pues a seguir trabajando a ver como introducirlas sin que se vea tan forzado o algo ilógico, espero que la sigas apoyando, hasta otra

.

.

Veneno.M

Bueno pues ya viste que está llegando al Segundo lugar en términos de poder, aunque sería interesante ponerle contra un enemigo así de poderoso, y ya lo actualice

.

.

incursio123

Me alegra que te gustara, espero que la sigas apoyando y si quizás fue muy: v

.

.

maxigiampieri2012

Bueno me alegra que te guste la historia y si es mejor alguien que se dé a respetar que un tonto y pues si veré como agregarlas, lo más probable es que si estén solo pensar en una buena forma de introducirlas y estará listo, espero que sigas apoyando esta historia, hasta otra

 **Bueno eso seria todo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización(que espero que no tarde tanto) cuídense adiós**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: verdades reveladas

Comenzaba otro día en la academia I.S, aunque este sería algo diferente al resto

-Atención estudiantes para celebrar este medio año vamos a hacer un festival de videojuegos y anime para divertirnos-dijo Tatenashi mientras estaba parada en el podio que usaban los maestros

-¿Anime?-

-¿Videojuegos?-

-¿Significa que haremos cosplay?-

Esas eran las preguntas que se hacían todos al momento de escuchar eso, al ver tanto alboroto Tatenashi continuo hablando

-Sí, es obligatorio venir en cosplay el festival se hará en 5 días tienen tiempo suficiente para hacer su traje-dijo Tatenashi señalando un frasco de cristal-y las que quieran pongan el nombre de un videojuego en el frasco y el que gane se realizara un torneo-sonrió para que todos se pusieran a pensar en cual sería una buena opción

Cuando dijo eso Ichika salto al escenario y empezó a escribir un nombre en un papel pequeño y lo puso en el frasco y cuando lo puso bajo del escenario dejando a todas calladas por su acción además de bastante confundidas por la acción del mencionado

-B-bueno eso fue inesperado-rio para luego recuperar la compostura-de todas forman empiecen a hacer sus trajes, hasta luego-dijo Tatenashi sacando su abanico con las palabras" Que la suerte este con ustedes"

Al día siguiente:

Estaba la clase 1-1 en el coliseo preparándose para practicar con los IS.

-Bueno que empiecen las practicas-dijo Chifuyu de forma seria mientras veía a todas las chicas alistarse

-Orimura-sensei, me permite un combate contra usted-dijo Ichika de forma seria, esto sorprendiendo a la mencionada ya que Ichika jamás la llamaba de esa forma, bueno no sin antes recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de ella, ya que si bien no le gustaba que le dijera "Chifuyu-nee" en los terrenos escolares, se sintió rara al ser llamada de esa forma, pero mientras pensaba en eso pudo notar como el brillo en los ojos de Ichika había desaparecido por unos instantes

-Vale Orimura-dijo Chifuyu pero de repente sintió un dolor en el pecho que nunca ha sentido y por reflejo se agarró la camisa.

-te encuentras bien Chifuyu-nee?-dijo Ichika alarmado por ver a su hermana en ese estado, cuando escucho que la llamo de esa forma, lo volvió a ver a los ojos y ver que estos eran como siempre

-Estoy bien-dijo para retomar la compostura- y es Orimura-sensei, cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir-dijo Chifuyu mientras lo "regañaba" pero sus pensamientos eran otra cosa-(Que diablos me pasa nunca me he enfermado, pero me ha estado pasando desde hace días pero solo pasa cuando hablo con Ichika… ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE MI PROPIO HERMANO!)-pensó alarmada ya que era algo que jamás ni en sus sueños más retorcidos llego a imaginar

-De acuerdo, solo si te sientes mal solo retírate a la enfermería-dijo Ichika aun preocupado por su hermana ya que no le parecía normal lo que le estaba pasando

-Orimura recuerda que yo soy la maestra entonces muestra respeto-dijo Chifuyu sorprendida de la madurez y liderazgo de su hermano.

-Sí, si-dijo Ichika alejándose mientras se despedía con la mano, dejándola confundida por tal acción -(Creo que debería decírselo mañana)-pensó Ichika mientras caminaba hacia las chicas las cuales comenzaron a preguntarle del porque se había acercado a su hermana y si esta estaba bien ya que no habían podido escuchar nada pero si ver las reacciones de la sensei

Él les dijo que estaba bien y que comenzaran a entrenar, obviamente les pareció que él estaba ocultando algo pero lo dejaron pasar por esa ocasión

Los demás días fueron realmente tranquilos, o bueno si contamos las salidas de Ichika para castigar a los malos, los entrenamientos que siempre terminaban en su victoria entre otras cosas fue relativamente normal, aunque claro toda la escuela estaba bastante empeñada en hacer sus trajes, tanto fue así que tuvieron que estar haciendo pedidos de materiales a diferentes empresas

.

.

.

.

Día del festival:

Todas las estudiantes de la academia estaban disfrazadas de diferentes personajes de videojuegos en todas las clases.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy-dijo Chifuyu terminando su clase, ella se encontraba vestida de Bayoneta.

-Hai-fue la respuesta de todos sus estudiantes.

Rápidamente las chicas rodearon a Ichika ya que les dio curiosidad su traje

-Ichika quien es ese personaje-pregunto Houki quien estaba vestida de la princesa Zelda.

-Si Ichika-san de quien es-pregunto Cecilia quien estaba vestida de la princesa Peach.

-Parece un vaquero-dijo Rin curiosa ya que de los juegos que ella conocía jamás lo había visto vestida de Sheik.

-Es algo cool si me lo preguntas-dijo Charl admirando la ropa del mencionado, ella se encontraba vestida de Samus Aran sin el casco.

-Este debe ser el momento de que digas quien eres esposa-dijo Laura de forma autoritaria aunque por dentro también le ganaba la curiosidad, ella se encontraba vestida de Solid Snake versión fem.

-Erron Black-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ichika, pero lo dijo de una forma un tanto seria y hasta cierto punto fría

Tal como dijo Ichika estaba disfrazado como Erron Black y el disfraz estaba muy bien detallado solo que tenía un pañuelo en la parte de la boca.

-Y quién es ese?, de que juego es?-preguntaron las cinco a la vez ya que ninguna conocía ese personaje.

-Pronto lo sabrán-dijo Ichika para levantarse de su escritorio y salir de la clase sin tener algún rumbo fijo

Horas después:

Se puede ver a Tatenashi vestida de Felicia y a la par suya se veía Kanzashi vestida de Yoshino de Date a Live.

Todos se encontraban reunidos esperando saber cuál sería el ganador del torneo, muchas tenían bastante confianza ya que se habían puesto de acuerdo para escoger el mismo juego y tener más oportunidades de ganar

-Bueno aquí empezamos el Torneo y el ganador es-dijo Tatenashi mientras sacaba un papel para leerlo en voz alta-¿Mortal Kombat X?-pregunto en confusión ante ese nombre ya que jamás escucho hablar de el

Dicho eso apareció una pantalla tan grande del tamaño de una pantalla de cine y apareció el opening de facciones de Mortal Kombat X, además de otras escenas como algunos fatalities, x ray entre otros golpes más y había que decirlo para todas lo que se veía era bastante horrible

-Dios mío-algunas chicas se asustaron al ver como

-Como alguien le puede gustar eso- otras estaban simplemente asqueada al ver esas imágenes

-Tanta sangre-una baja cantidad se quedó sorprendía al ver eso ya aunque no les gustara reconocerlo el juego se veía bastante bien gráficamente hablando

-Jajajajajajaja-se escuchó la risa de un psicópata y voltearon a ver a Ichika dando esa risa de psicópata y tenía una mirada de sádico y galán.

POOOOFFFF

En un solo parpadeo Ichika estaba sentado en un sillón que se veía costosa y con el control en sus manos y en su cintura apareció un cinturón que decía MK FOR LIFE.

-Entonces fuiste tú Ichika-kun-dijo Tatenashi con una gota de anime en su cabeza.

-Que esperan, que comience el baño de sangre-dijo Ichika con la misma risa y una sonrisa

-Pero si te quedas ahí no puede haber torneo-dijo Tatenashi confundida por las acciones del mencionado ya que se suponía que eran todos contra todos

-Buuueeennoo-dijo Ichika para mirar a todas las estudiantes-haremos esto, toda la academia contra mí y si alguien me derrota seré su esclavo por un día entero-dijo Ichika con simpleza esperando la reacción que él sabía que habría

5

4

3

2

1

¡ABRAN PASO!-gritaron todas las estudiantes y…maestras por igual ya que era una oportunidad que ninguna quería perder, cuando comenzó todas comenzaron a fantasear que es lo que harían con Ichika ya que se decían "que tan difícil será"

10 minutos después:

Se veía a casi toda la escuela en una sección con un letrero que decía "perdedores" lo que pasaba es que todas no llegaban al tercer round ya que en dos rounds eran derrotadas con una Fatality, Brutality o con una Faction Kill y Ichika sorprendió a todas porque controlaba al 100% todos los personajes y sus modos de combate pero con los que era mejor eran Johnny Cage, Takeda, Scorpion, Sub-Zero y Erron Black.

-No puede ser-dijo Laura usando a Ferra/Torr siendo derrotada por Johnny Cage mientras este golpeaba la cabeza de Torr repetidamente al piso hasta desgarrar toda la piel de torr solo dejando su cráneo ensangrentado

-Y quien sigue?-dijo Ichika viendo que todas las estudiantes y maestras de la academia fueron derrotadas-bueno al parecer yo….-comenzó a decir pero alguien lo interrumpió

-No tan rápido Orimura-dijo Chifuyu sentándose en el otro lugar y tomando el control libre

-Al parecer solo quedamos tu y yo-dijo Ichika riendo para luego elegir un personaje y al ser la última pelea decidió usar a

 **Erron Black: Pistolero**

-Eso parece-dijo Chifuyu igual.

 **Shinnok: Necrománcer**

 **ROUND ONE FIGHT**

Erron Black comenzó disparando un par de balas directamente a Shinnok.

Shinnok responde haciendo que una mano esquelética gigante lo aplastara pero lo esquiva y corre a Shinnok y lo tumba y aun encima del usa sus pistolas y le dispara en la cara.

Shinnok se recupera y hace el X-RAY attack que funciona haciendo que una mano esquelética gigante sujetara a Erron Black mientras el caminaba hacia él y al estar a una distancia lo abofetea rompiéndole la mandíbula y ahora hace que la misma mano lo apriete rompiéndole las costillas y por ultimo crea una lanza de hueso y se la mete en el pecho.

Erron Black se recupera y le hace su X-RAY attack lanzándole una esfera que crea una nube de arena mientras cargaba su pistola y le disparaba a la cintura de Shinnok, la bala curiosamente tenía el nombre de Shinnok grabada en ella, al impactar la bala parecía que se quedaría en ese lugar pero cambio de dirección hacia las costillas pero otra vez cambio de dirección rompiéndole la mandíbula.

 **Erron Black wins**

Se escuchó la voz del presentador, para luego que Erron black se alejara mientras que Shinnok se levantaba

 **ROUND TWO**

 **FIGHT**

Shinnok comienza con un buen combo de 5 golpes muy efectivo pero Erron Black responde disparándole varios disparos a los pies de Shinnok y después le lanzo una de las esferas a los pies de Shinnok haciéndola explotar.

Shinnok entonces creo unas esferas que salieron del suelo golpeando a Erron Black.

Erron Black respondió lanzando a Shinnok a la orilla del mapa y lanzando unas púas a los pies de Shinnok y cada vez que el trataba de salir él lo devolvía hasta que.

 **FINISH HIM**

Erron Black saco sus dos pistolas y empezó a disparar repetidamente a Shinnok hasta que murió.

 **Erron Black Wins FATALITY**

-Bueno eso estuvo muy divertido-dijo Ichika.

-Lo admito me gusto este juego-dijo Chifuyu.

-si crees que esto es impresionante tienes que ver el Kombat Pack que incluye a Jasón Voorhees, Predator, Tanya y a Tremor y también el Kombat Pack 2 que incluye a Leatherface, Tri-borg, Bo rai cho y a Alíen-dijo Ichika con estrellas en los ojos.

-Suena interesante-dijo Chifuyu mientras una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en su rostro

-Además Chifuyu-nee no pude decirte esto antes-suspiro Ichika mientras buscaba algo en su ropa- pero mejor tarde que nunca….no somos hermanos-dijo dejando en blanco a toda la academia pero sus dudas se aclararon mostrando un papel que mostraba la adopción de un niño…Ichika-bueno estoy algo cansado, bueno, buenas noches-dijo para levantarse y pasar entre una multitud petrificada ante tal noticia

-Que-dijo Chifuyu mientras se ponía muy blanca, sujetando el papel como podia leyéndolo detenidamente y efectivamente era una carta de adopción ella finalmente no pudo más con la noticia y se desmayaba, al igual que toda la academia

.

.

Afueras de la academia, unas horas más tarde

-eso sin duda fue divertido-se felicitó Ichika mientras pensaba que pasaría de ahora en adelante, cabe decir que ya era de noche, pero a él le gustaba más ese momento

- **sabes que con lo que acabas de hacer, abriste una caja de pandora que hubiera sido mejor mantener cerrada-** dijo Ghost de forma seria

-puede ser pero no diré que no valió la pena-sonrió este

- **sigo diciéndolo, puede que técnicamente no puedas sentir emociones, pero igual puedes mostrarlas-**

-supongo que tienes razón-dijo este para sentir un instinto asesino dirigido hacia él, si bien no le atemorizaba si le sorprendía-quien quiere que sea muéstrese-dijo serio viendo a sus espaldas para encontrarse con Madoka-vaya, sí que ha pasado un tiempo-dijo divertido para ver la cara que ponía-vamos no te pongas así, así respondes después de no ver por tanto tiempo a tu hermano?-pregunta el con toda la tranquilidad del mundo ya que otro aspecto que perdió fue el poder sentir miedo a la hora de una pelea

-veo que has cambiado demasiado-dijo Madoka refiriéndose a la mirada que tenía Ichika y que ahora su uniforme era negro

-en más de un sentido-dijo divertido-dime que quieres-dijo serio

-solo vine a terminar lo que empecé-dijo para sacar una pistola y dispararle a Ichika, este simplemente activa el brazo de Demon para atrapar la bala, sorprendiendo a Madoka ya que no reconocía ese brazo y era mas no recordaba que él tuviera esos reflejos –cómo?-dijo sorprendía

-te lo dije he cambiado bastante, si quieres matarme tendrás que pelear enserio-rio Ichika para mirar como Madoka se colocó su IS y mando a sus drones por el-así que, vamos a pelear así-rio este para convocar a Demon y sacar a Grim Reaper-prepárate-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno acá términos con otro capítulo y solo quería mencionar que este es el último que tenía el autor original hecho, de aquí en adelante serán mis ideas aunque ya se pueden dar una idea de lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo, bueno sin más que decir pasemos a los Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

Animator

Me alegra que te haya gustado y si eso te sorprendió espera ver lo que tengo planeado para más adelante

.

.

 **Bueno eso seria todo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, hasta otra**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: afrontando consecuencias

-entonces Madoka-chan, vas a atacar-rio Ichika para provocarla y hacer que lo atacara

-no crees que te estas tomando esto muy a la ligera-le dijo Madoka seria mientras sus drones se movían alrededor de ella-después de todo estas a punto de morir-

-enserio?-dijo Ichika mientras miraba dos drones que lo rodeaban-yo pienso que no-rio este para sujetar su arma y girar rápidamente cortando a los drones por la mitad-tendrás que mejorar-rio este al ver que Madoka se mostraba enojada

- **será mejor que te tomes esto un poco más enserio, estos drones no parecen iguales a los que usan tus compañeras, parecen más fuertes-**

 **-** ¿"que quieres decir con eso"?-pregunto Ichika mientras esquivaba más drones

- **no se realmente algo no me agrada de esto, ella no está peleando enserio por lo que puedo ver, así que tiene que tener algo preparado, mantente atento-**

-"entendido"-dijo mentalmente el peli azul mientras seguía esquivando algunos ataques de Madoka la cual comenzaba a irritarse al ver que no podia concretar un solo ataque a quien no podia ni esquivar o resistir una simple bala sin tener que necesitar ayuda

-si crees que me lograras vencer estas bastante equivocado-dijo Madoka de forma seria mientras se ponía detrás del peli azul

-no creas que caeré en ese truco-rio el peli azul ya que pensaba que ella lo atacaría por la espalda

-parece que si caíste-rio esta, haciendo que el peli azul volteara para encontrarse con un dron frente a su cara que le disparo haciéndolo retroceder un poco, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de espaldas

- **por eso te dije que tuvieras cuidado-** le reprimió Ghost mientras el peli azul se levantaba y veía que su casco estaba dañado por lo que decidió quitárselo, de todas maneras era la última vez que ella lo dañaría

-a la próxima me avisas siquiera-susurro el peli azul mientras se ponía de pie-bien Madoka-chan, continuemos-dijo serio para lanzarse contra ella y dar un corte descendente con su guadaña, rompiendo su máscara también, al hacerlo el peli azul pudo ver la mirada de la chica, esta mostraba una sorpresa total, una vez rota su máscara ella retrocedió unos pasos pero sin despegar su vista del peli azul

-es imposible, no pudiste haber mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo-decia anonadada al ver que estaba siendo superada por el peli azul

-que puedo decir, las personas cambian cuando quieren proteger a alguien, más cuando se involucran con las personas equivocadas-dijo de forma tranquila, haciendo que sus ojos por un segundo perdieran totalmente el brillo de ellos, Madoka pensó que ese comentario iba dirigido hacia ella, haciéndola recordar algo, algo que pensó que jamás volvería a siquiera recordar

-y tú qué sabes de que es capaz de hacer alguien por proteger a alguien más-susurro para levantar la cabeza y mostrar una mirada llena de enojo -muerte de una vez-dijo enojada, confundiendo al peli azul ya que esta no parecía tener algún arma

Entonces sintió algo detrás de él y cuando volteo pudo ver un dron que le disparo, para su suerte la parte del torso era la más resistente de su IS, por lo que eso solo lo empujó hacia adelante, justo enfrente de Madoka, tirándola junto con el, esta callo debido a que no esperaba tal acción, al caer los dos quedaron bastante cerca, mirándose directamente a los ojos, Madoka por un momento se sintió extrañada por la mirada del peli azul porque esta no reflejaba ese brillo infantil y despreocupada, mostraba seriedad, falta de sentimientos, no tenía brillo, una mirada completamente muerta, como si no tuviera nada que perder

Era la primera vez que veía a alguien con tal mirada, siquiera ella que quería matar a su propia familia había logrado tener tal mirada, pero en ese momento pudo ver como si un fuego comenzara a formarse en su pupila, como si una llamarada quemara desde dentro de su mirada, en ese momento, por segunda vez en su vida, sintió miedo, temor, al no poder soportar más ese sentimiento, pateo a Ichika para separarse y sin pensarlo mucho dio un salto para poder volver

-la próxima vez, no la tendrás tan fácil-dijo seria para volver a crear el casco de su IS para posteriormente despegar a máxima velocidad

Ichika decidió no hacer nada, por algún motivo, quería que se fuera, pero también se preguntaba, ¿Por qué ella los quería matar a su hermana y al?, ¿si era su hermana entonces, porque?

-demasiadas preguntas por ahora-se dijo a sí mismo en un intento de ya no pensar en ello, desactivando su IS, procedió a continuar su camino hacia su dormitorio-por el momento será mejor dormir, ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir a castigar almas hoy-

- **seguro que quieres ir a dormir, de hacerlo a la mañana siguiente te encontraras con bastantes problemas-** le recordó Ghost

-aunque decida ir a castigar almas, en algún momento tendría que volver y de igual manera me ira como en feria, por lo que es mejor afrontar las consecuencias lo antes posible-respondió este con sinceridad, además de que claro no le quedaba otra opción

- **empiezo a creer que realmente no perdiste tus sentimientos o al menos no todos, pareciera que sigues teniendo la capacidad de querer o siguiera de mostrar afecto, a estas alturas muchos otros se habían vuelvo completamente antipáticos y reacios a siquiera decir cómo se sentían, mucho menos a hablar con alguien que no fuera un alma a la cual castigar pero tú, eres completamente diferente-**

-gracias Ghost-

 **-solo déjame darte una advertencia, siempre que haya personas que aprecies abra alguien que quiera quitártelas, ese es el mayor motivo por el cual los anteriores se alejaron de sus seres queridos, ellos mismos quitaron sus sentimientos para protegerlos-**

-entendido, lo tendré al tanto-dijo este serio mientras analizaba las palabras de su compañero, en realidad no era algo tan tonto si uno lo pensaba bien, pero él no haría eso, sin importar lo que sucediere, él no se alejaría

Pensando el eso finalmente llego a su habitación curiosamente Tatenashi no se encontraba, aunque lo atribuyo al shock de lo que había dicho anteriormente

-bueno supongo que será una noche tranquila-se dijo a sí mismo el peli azul para tirarse en la cama y caer dormido

.

.

.

.

(Lugar desconocido)

Se podia observar a Madoka sentada en un sofá bastante lujoso pero la habitación estaba prácticamente básica y apenas iluminada

-ese idiota-dijo Madoka enojada mientras miraba una foto que tenía en la única mesa que estaba, en ella habían 3 personas, Chifuyu, Ichika y ella, cabe decir que Ichika y ella parecían no mayores a 4 años y Chifuyu de unos 13 años, pero si se observaba bien, Ichika si bien tenía una sonrisa, sus ojos eran totalmente carentes de brillo, una mirada completamente muerta, como la que había mostrado durante la pelea, en ese momento Madoka simplemente tomo su arma y disparo hacia la cara de Chifuyu tirando la foto-esa maldita, lo pagara, pagara por haberme quitado a mi hermano-

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente

Ichika se levantó con bastante tranquilidad pero al mirar a la cama de al lado Tatenashi aún no está, eso lo comenzó a preocupar un poco, si no había venido por la noche, eso lo puso a pensar un poco, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, posiblemente se encontrara en la escuela, por lo que tomo un baño rápido y se cambió, probando un uniforme blanco que había pedido unos días atrás, viendo como este comenzaba a teñirse de negro, comenzando por el torso, hasta quedar como su otro uniforme

-le dije a Chifuyu-nee de broma, pero parece que si era verdad-rio Ichika recordando lo que tiempo atrás le había dicho, aunque más fue una excusa para no cambiar el uniforme porque le gustaba más el color de este-bueno, andando-dijo para tomar rumbo hacia la escuela, donde podia ver como otras estudiantes también se dirigían, aliviándolo un poco de saber que las cosas no se habían vuelto tan serias para que todo el alumnado dejara de asistir caminando tranquilamente llego a su salón donde al entrar todas las chicas comenzaron a hablar en susurros-"este será un largo día"-suspiro este para sentarse en su escritorio y mirar hacia la ventana

En eso llego Yamada-sensei pero su cara se veía algo preocupada

-eto…hoy Orimura-sensei no podrá venir a dar clases, no se encontraba muy bien-comenzó a decir Yamada-sensei pero algo incomoda-tampoco quiso darme los datos de que sería la clase del día de hoy, por lo que hoy no abra clases-dijo con un suspiro ya que no le gustaba la idea de dejar un día libre, al menos cuando no fuera obligatorio pero en ese caso se sentía extraña-ah cierto Orimura-kun-dijo llamando la atención del peli azul-Orimura-sensei me pidió que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo, quiere que vayas a su habitación lo antes posible-

-está bien-dijo el peli azul, algo desconcertado aunque hubieron varias que no estuvieron de acuerdo con esa petición

-no voy a dejar que vallas solo-dijo Houki de forma enojada mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-estoy segura que Ichika-san va a necesitar ayuda por lo que felizmente lo acompañare-decia Cecilia con su típica sonrisa pero se podia notar enojo en su voz

-yo también voy-decia Charl apoyando a las demás

-no voy a dejar ir a mi esposa sola-continuo Laura de forma autoritaria

-lo lamento pero es orden de Orimura-sensei que solo valla Orimura-kun-decia seria mientras las veía-o quieren ir a reclamarle-dijo Yamada-sensei aún más seria asustando un poco a las chicas haciéndoles pensar en que les pasaría si la hacían enojar

-cálmense, si, no es nada extraño esto, iré y vendré, está bien-dijo Ichika serio para luego cambiar a una expresión más relajada mientras las veía-no tienen nada de qué preocuparse-dijo sonriente sonrojándolas a ellas y al resto de la clase-si es así, me retiro-dijo para tomar sus cosas y salir del salón con rumbo al cuarto de su hermana-¿Qué le puso haber pasado a Chifuyu-nee para que se ausentara?, jamás he visto que se enfermera ahora que lo pienso, pero cuando llegue es que sabré que pasa-

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su destino, lo cual le tomo como 10 minutos, toco la puerta para ver que estaba abierto

-con permiso-dijo de forma tranquila, para entrar y observa el cuarto, que estaba como el esperaba, latas de cerveza por doquier, ropa tirada, el lugar completamente a oscuras, bolsas de basura en un rincón, lo que muchos catalogarían como vertedero-definitivamente nee-chan, necesita aprender a limpiar por si misma-rio Ichika para mirar el lugar rápidamente notando que su hermana no estaba-bueno en algún momento tendrá que volver por ahora, limpiemos-se dijo a sí mismo para comenzar a limpiar

Podría haberse convertido en el nuevo vengador fantasma pero eso no implicaba que dejaría algunas cosas que lo identificaban entre ellas, no poder estar en un lugar así de desordenado sin sentir el impulso de limpiarlo

.

.

.

-uf, finalmente termine-dijo Ichika mientras admiraba el lugar, todo limpio y ordenado, lo que normalmente le hubiera llevado horas, lo termino en media hora, aprovechando sus poderes de vengador, al menos para deshacerse de la basura, secar la ropa o mover cosas pesadas

- **estoy bastante seguro que eres el primer vengador que utiliza sus poderes para limpiar un lugar-** decia Ghost algo avergonzado, jamás espero que el vengador callera tan bajo, solo podia esperar que nadie descubriera que ayudo en ese tipo de tareas

-ya tranquilo Ghost, no pasa nada, nadie sabrá de esto-decia Ichika de forma tranquila mientras miraba el lugar-de verdad es un lugar bonito, si nee-chan lo mantuviera ordenado no habría problema-comenzó a decir pero pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría, viendo que se trataba de su hermana

-le dije a Yamada que estaba bien, pero hasta me obliga a comprar medicamentos-se quejaba Chifuyu mientras tenían los ojos cerrados-mejor me pongo a limpiar antes de que Ichika ven….-no continuo hablando, al darse cuenta que Ichika se encontraba presente, y que había limpiado todo-llegaste temprano-fue lo único que pudo decir con su asombro

-Yamada-sensei me dijo que me llamaste y que llegara lo antes posible-dijo Ichika de forma calmada

-Yamada…-dijo Chifuyu algo enojada, ella le había dicho que lo citara para las 11 de la mañana y apenas eran las 9, luego tendría una seria conversación con ella pero primero lo primero-Ichika, quiero hablar seriamente contigo-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en otro sofá quedando de frente a Ichika

Este se sorprendió que no lo llamara Orimura-kun, pero lo atribuyo que ese no era asunto escolar sino un asunto entre familia

-sobre que exactamente-dijo este haciéndose el que no sabía que

-sobre esto-dijo Chifuyu mientras sacaba el papel de adopción de un sobre, de hecho ese fue más que todo el motivo de su agencia, estuvo toda la noche buscando si era verdad, consultando con varias personas, bebiendo hasta que finalmente se desmayó, y Yamada-sensei fue quien la encontró y le dijo que mejor no fuera a dar clases, está a regañadientes acepto, pero le pidió que llamara a Ichika para resolver el asunto

-sí, son papeles de adopción, sobre mi adopción-dijo este con simpleza

Chifuyu aún no podia creer que su hermanito fuera adoptado, aunque tampoco podia recordar mucho sobre su infancia, de hecho mientras estaba investigando se dio cuenta que desde los 15 años hacia atrás no recordaba nada de nada

-podrías explicarlo, por favor-pidió esta seria

-está bien-suspiro este mientras miraba el papel-de hecho yo tampoco recuerdo mucho de ese acontecimiento, solo que antes yo Vivian en un orfanato con Madoka-dijo serio sorprendiendo un poco a Chifuyu que recordara esa infancia, aunque ella tampoco recordaba mucho, solo que Madoka la odiaba a muerte pero no sabía él porque

-vivimos en ese lugar hasta los 4 años, pero ese orfanato no era normal, en ese sitio tenías que pelear por unas pocas migajas de pan, o alguna fruta medio podrida, Madoka siempre cuido de mi espalda y yo la de ella, en esos 4 años tuvimos que madurar bastante rápido, volviéndonos más agresivos incluso para esa edad era bastante, en uno de esos días llegaron tus padres y tú también, de entre todos los niños, nosotros fuimos los únicos que fueron a hablar con ustedes, pero fue pensando que tenían comida o algo así, grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando decidieron adoptarnos-continuo narrando pero su voz se escuchaba sin emociones, casi como si esos recuerdos no significaran nada para el

-Ichika-susurro Chifuyu, jamás imagino que su hermanito habría sufrido tanto

-luego de ese día y cuando comenzamos a vivir con ustedes, pude dejar esa agresividad, me volví la persona que soy actualmente, mostrándome que no necesitaba ser así para poder interactuar con otros, pero Madoka no soporto ese cambio, dijo que había muerto para ella, que no me reconocía, siempre dijo que tú le habías quitado a su hermano, que lo habías matado, estoy seguro que ese es el motivo por el cual quiere matarte-dijo Ichika serio, sorprendiendo bastante a Chifuyu-yo creo que quiere matarme a mí porque ya no soy el hermano que ella recuerda-termino de decir teniendo un semblante serio y depresivo

Chifuyu no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella no recordaba nada de eso, pero ella también había pasado por bastantes cosas así que lo más seguro era que su propia mente había bloqueado varios recuerdos para protegerse a sí misma, saber que su hermana la culpara a ella de algo que ni siquiera fue su intención fue un golpe duro, pero a estas alturas podia soportarlo

-me puse a investigar desde hace unos días, no sé porque pero desde que este poder despertó, esos recuerdos volvieron a mí-confeso este pero aun manteniendo el semblante triste-si lo hubiera sabido antes la hubiera buscado, quizás pudiera haberla ayudado, pero ahora es tarde-mientras se culpaba a si mismo Chifuyu simplemente no pudo ver más a su hermano de esa forma y lo abrazo, colocando su cabeza en su pecho

-sé que no soy muy buena en este tipo de cosas, pero quiero que sepas que no es tu culpa-le decia mientras acariciaba su cabeza, tratando de calmarlo-si tanto quieres arreglar las cosas con Madoka, las arreglaremos, los dos, volveremos a tener a nuestra hermana, pero no podemos estar deprimiéndonos y culpándonos por lo que ya ocurrió, el pasado es el pasado, vivamos el presente y construyamos nuestro futuro-dijo ella haciendo que Ichika levantara la mirada para verla sonreír-puede que no seas mi hermano de sangre pero siempre serás mi hermanito, eso no cambiara, ni siquiera porque un papel lo diga-

-Chifuyu-nee-dijo Ichika, sintiendo como si un peso menos de su hombros-gracias-dijo este mientras sonreía, cerrando los ojos, en ese momento no sabía si era una sonrisa sincera o simplemente por el momento pero por un segundo sintió como si volviera a tener sus sentimientos

Chifuyu se sonrojo al ver esa sonrisa inocente, una sonrisa que llevaba tiempo sin ver

-"qué más da"-fueron sus pensamientos para luego tomar las mejillas de Ichika entre sus manos y besarlo

En ese momento Ichika quedo totalmente sorprendido, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, a los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando caer a

Houki, Cecilia, Charl, Rin, Laura, Kanzashi, Tatenashi y Shizune

Todas más rojas que un tomate y mirando con celos a Chifuyu

Al verlas los dos se separan de golpe y trataron de mantener la compostura, pero eso no servía si se veía el ligero sonrojo que tenía Chifuyu y la mirada tonta de Ichika

-que están haciendo aquí?-dijo Chifuyu tratando de sonar como siempre

-queríamos saber porque Ichika estaba tardando tanto-decia Houki tratando de sonar convincente

-no podia dejar a mi esposa sola-

-a mí me obligaron-dijo Charl tratando de defenderse

-no habías sido tu quien vino voluntariamente-decia rin recriminándole por quiere hacerse la inocente

-Ichika-san, que está pasando?-pregunto Cecilia, apareciendo su rifle su rifle

Y con eso comenzó una discusión entre las chicas y a Chifuyu no le agradaba que le hubieran interrumpido por lo que se unió a la discusión, pero la cosa se puso realmente seria cuando todas comenzaron a invocar sus armas, dando a entender que esto sería una pelea seria, Ichika para no quedar atrapado en medio del fuego cruzado hizo lo mas sensato, escapar por la ventana y si bien estaba en un 4 piso, la caída era menos peligrosa que ellas

Una vez fuera de la habitación comenzó a caminar lentamente, esperando no llamar la atención

- **sabes con esto tus problemas aumentaran súbitamente verdad-**

-porque lo dices-pregunto Ichika mientras miraba hacia atrás esperando la típica explosión que las peleas de ellas causaban

- **considerando el hecho que hay 9 chicas enamoradas de ti-**

 **-** podre resolverlo-dijo este sorprendido que no se escuchara nada-supongo que escape por nada-rio este para luego ver que hubo una explosión-supongo que no….-dijo este para ver como varios IS subían por el cielo-creo que es mejor será alejarme un poco-dijo algo preocupado al ver que estos se acercaban a el

-ICHIKA-se escuchó el grito de todas y parecían molestas

- **espera, para que correr si tienes una moto, pon tus dedos en la boca y sopla, la moto vendrá como si fuera un perro-**

Sin creerlo mucho, Ichika hizo lo dicho por Ghost y para su sorpresa la moto venía a toda velocidad, rápidamente dio un salto para caer sobre la moto y acelerar a fondo siendo perseguido por las chicas

-ESPERA-gritaron para acelerar también

-qué vida-rio para aumentar la velocidad y apoyar la moto solo en la rueda trasera-pero así es más divertida-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente, Bueno hasta acá el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y bueno de aquí en adelante ya serán ideas mías espero que les guste el rumbo que está tomando, sin más que decir pasemos a los Reviews**

.

.

deadpool50004

Tranquilo, lo hare, aunque no me culpen si tardo un poco

.

.

CYRACK

Me alegra que te guste y Bueno no tanto lo trataban como su juguete sino un poco tonto y muy amable era, pero bueno con el Ghost rider nadie se mete, espero que te haya las reacciones, el desarrollo y lo que paso

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero que sigan apoyando la historia, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, hasta otra**


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6: viejos demonios

Ya han pasado alrededor de 2 semanas desde que Ichika arreglo las cosas con su hermana y las chicas, todos pensaron que las cosas se mantendrían tal y como estaban antes de eso…...pero no fue así

La relación de Ichika y Chifuyu dentro de la escuela era exactamente igual a como era antes de todo, el problema radicaba cuando las clases terminaban, Chifuyu pasaba un poco más de tiempo con su hermano, especialmente a la hora del almuerzo lo cual molestaba a las demás chicas, para ellas era el momento donde podían estar más cerca de Ichika pero ahora no podían porque Chifuyu lo acaparaba, obligándolo a sentarse a su lado y no dejando que las chicas se acercaran mucho

-Orimura-sensei-decia Houki un poco molesta-porque tiene que estar tan pegada a Ichika-dijo señalando ya que ella estaba sentada a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro-y tu Ichika porque no dices nada-

-pues…...-dijo este vagamente pero la verdad era que su hermana podia ser algo aterradora

" **que bajo hemos caído, primero limpiar un apartamento con los poderes de uno de los seres más poderosos de todos, luego saber que tienes una relación incestuosa con tu hermanastra y como cereza del pastel ella te domina, simplemente hemos caído en el hoyo"**

-"creme Ghost me siento de la misma forma"-pensó el peli azul al verse en ese tipo de situaciones que siempre terminaban de la misma forma, el escapando mientras las chicas lo perseguían para matarlo o golpearlo un poco

En ese momento la campana sonó indicando el fin del receso

-bueno, vuelvan a clases-dijo Chifuyu mientras se levantaba y todos hacían caso y se retiraban, ella se quedó unos momentos mirando el horizonte apoyándose en el barandal-aunque le prometí que la recuperaríamos, ¿Cómo hare para que Madoka me perdone?-se preguntó a si misma ya que como logras que alguien te perdone por algo que no hiciste con ninguna intención-pero igual encontrare la manera de hacerla entrar en razón, después de todo es mi familia, ¿no?-dijo pero ahora con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba determinación, para luego alejarse de la baranda e irse del lugar

Por el resto del día todo fue normal aunque el peli azul no pudo evitar sentir que algo se avecinaba algo, solo esperaba estar equivocado

.

.

.

Más tarde ese día  
lugar desconocido

-estas seguro que esto funcionara-decia un hombre encapuchado

-desde luego que sí, desde que se inventaron esos IS, nadie ha tomado a los hombres enserio, incluso si uno ha podido usar uno de eso no ayuda en nada que su hermana mayor sea alguien con un talento enorme-dijo otro mientras miraba un viejo libro

-eso lo entiendo pero ¿invocar un demonio para que nos de poder, no crees que es un poco exagerado?, dijo otro que parecía ser el único con sentido común del grupo

-cállate, eso lo hacemos para recuperar nuestra vieja gloria como un grupo temible-dijo el primero de forma enojada

Mientras hablaba un hombre un hombre de traje negro, piel blanca y una sonrisa algo macabra apareció detrás de ellos

-si lo que buscan es poder yo puedo dárselos-dijo el tipo mientras los demás le apuntaban con sus armas-vamos podemos calmarnos, sé que lo que quieren es poder para hacer lo que quieran y que nadie los detenga, yo quiero algo que me pertenece por derecho, así que les parece un trato les daré poder y ustedes me ayudan-

-como sabes que eres de fiar-dijo uno de ellos mientras los otros dos ya consideraban la oferta

-porque les daré un poder mayor que el de esas máquinas que solo usan las mujeres, algo que sin duda los pondrá encima de cualquier humano-sonrió este

Eso fue suficiente para que los 3 bajaran sus armas y sonrieran

-aceptamos-

-perfecto-dijo este mientras un contrato de color negro-adelante-dijo el sujeto para entregar el contrato a los 3 sujetos quienes al momento de tocar el contrato se cortaron y su sangre cayó sobre este-eso será suficiente-dijo para tomar rápidamente el contrato-ahora-dijo para señalarlos y 3 esferas de energía salieron de su mano y se adentraron dentro de ellos

Al principio no notaron ningún cambio pero luego comenzaron a sentir como sus cuerpos dolían horriblemente y comenzaban a dar gritos de dolor para luego que un aura negra los cubriera, si bien no presentaron cambios inmediatos supieron que el sujeto había cumplido

-entonces jefe, que tipo de trabajo tenemos-dijo uno de ellos el cual parecía estar totalmente mojado

-pueden llamarme blackheart-dijo el ahora identificado como blackheart-y quiero conseguir algo que no pude obtener hace ya bastante tiempo-dijo para comenzar a caminar-venga, necesitaran probar sus nuevas habilidades-sonrió este para que los otros 3 hicieran lo mismo y lo siguieran-esta vez no será igual padre, tenlo por seguro-dijo para desaparecieran entre las sombras de la noche

Con un objetivo en mente y un lugar a donde ir

.

.

Academia IS unos minutos después

Podemos observar a Ichika durmiendo pero se veía que estaba inquieto, moviéndose de un lado a otro

Sueño de Ichika

-donde me encuentro-dijo el peli azul mientras miraba a todos lados-será otro de esos sueños-se dijo a si mismo pero el ambiente no era igual, este se veía mas infernal, el cielo de un color rojizo casi como sangre, el piso de un mismo color pero con varias rocas afiladas saliendo del suelo

- **creo que podría contestar esa pregunta-** escucho una voz conocida detrás de el

-Ghost?-dijo para voltearse y encontrarse con él en su forma de Ghost rider-¿qué?-

- **es la primera vez que nos vemos cara a cara, bueno de cierta manera, pero quería hablar contigo de algo importante-**

-que ocurre-

- **bueno, digamos que hay algo que tienes que saber, todos los vengadores son emisarios de rechisto-**

-mephisto?-dijo este confundido

- **el hombre con el que hiciste el contrato-**

-así que ese es su nombre-

- **efectivamente, pero en fin, tienes que estar preparando, no tengo idea que sea el trabajo que te pida hacer, pero ten por seguro que será algo difícil por decir poco-**

 **-** estaré a la altura del reto-

 **-espero que lo estés, porque de no ser así, todos los que te importan morirán-** dijo Ghost de forma seria sorprendiendo al peli azul, para luego que todo el lugar comenzara a agrietarse, como si se ese lugar se destruyera

Fuera del sueño

El peli azul se despierta de golpe con la respiración bastante agitada y totalmente sudado

-pero qué demonios-dijo este tirando de calmarse y de no despertar a Tatenashi

- **¿sientes eso?-** dijo Ghost haciendo que Ichika se calmara más rápido y comenzara a ver su entorno para que efectivamente sintiera una presencia oscura y malvada- **es mephisto, será mejor que vayas a ver que quiere-** dijo el fantasma de forma seria

-entendido-dijo este para comenzar a prepararse y haciendo el menor ruido posible para luego salir de la habitación y del edificio, comenzando a caminar de forma lenta y despreocupada, después de todo si él quisiera hacer algo, lo había hecho ya

Luego de unos momentos finalmente llego hasta donde estaba mephisto

-oh, joven Ichika, me alegra que vinieras voluntariamente esta comenzado a pensar en ir a buscarte-dijo este de forma tranquila aunque sus palabras preocuparon un poco al peli azul

-que es lo que quieres-dijo Ichika de forma seria

-me agrada esa actitud, se nota que perdiste el miedo-volvió a decir mephisto-bueno para no alargar la historia quiero que te encargues de alguien y de sus amigos-

-¿solo es?-dijo Ichika algo desconfiado

-por supuesto-dijo este para luego golpear su bastón contra el suelo haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte, para luego que se escuchara un motor, Ichika al voltear pudo ver a su moto moviéndose sola directo hacia el-te llevara hasta donde están-dijo este para que la moto pasara e Ichika por reflejo solo salto para sentarse en la moto y que esta acelerara

-esto es nuevo-dijo Ichika totalmente sorprendido ya que si bien el había llamado a su moto así una vez jamás pensó que otro también pudiera hacerlo

- **con la vida que te espera, créeme esto es lo que menos debería sorprendente-** dijo Ghost de forma tranquila

-si tú lo dices-dijo Ichika para acomodarse y acelerar la moto, si iba a hacer eso lo haría rápido

Luego de un rato llego a su destino, el cual resultó ser un muelle aunque parecía bastante abandonado pese a que el sabía que era uno usado regularmente

-¿qué paso aquí?-dijo Ichika para cambiar a Ghost rider, no quería que le tomaran por sorpresa, caminando lentamente observo todo el lugar, se podia sentir un frio sepulcral en todo el lugar, además de una densa neblina

Mientras más caminaba fue sintiendo que el ambiente se podia cada vez más y más pesado, mientras miraba a todos lados pudo observar un grupo de personas, parecían estar hablando y era más parecían trabajadores del lugar ya que se podia apreciar que tenían cascos de seguridad

- **¿qué hacen aquí?-** dijo Ichika mientras se acercaba a ellos para notar algo que lo sorprendió, estaban en posiciones normales pero eran cadáveres, totalmente azules como si se hubieran congelado, además de parecer que sufrieron desnutrición crónica- **que demonios** -dijo sorprendido

-vaya, jamás pensé que aparecerías tan rápido-escucho una voz detrás de el para encontrar a-me presento mi nombre es blackheart, un gusto Ghost rider-dijo el identificado como blackheart mientras miraba a Ichika

Ichika se sorprendió bastante de verlo ya que la presencia que daba ese sujeto era igual a la de mephisto, lo cual le hizo entender que era un demonio

- **vuelve al infierno-** le amenazó el joven mientras lo señalaba

-oh, esa frase me trae recuerdos-dijo dijo sonríete para luego mostrarse enojado-unos muy malos recuerdos-dijo confundiendo a Ichika para que luego una nube de humo saliera detrás de él y tomara una forma humanoide lanzándolo con fuerza provocando que chocara contra esos cuerpos rompiéndolos en el acto

-que débil-dijo la figura de humo mientras se reacomodaba mostrando a un hombre que parecía in bajo

El vengador se levantó algo desorientado, ese golpe llevaba más fuerza de la que él hubiera esperado, levantándose y sacando la cadena que tenía en su hombro miro con enojo a los dos demonios

- **dense por muertos-** dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos pero algo había sujetado su pie, al mirar pudo ver un charco de agua y lo que lo estaba sujetando era otra figura, estante a punto de lanzar fuego, sintió como si algo mas lo golpeara mirando hacia un lado pudo ver a otro sujeto este era calvo, le daba un golpe en la cara que el comparo con los golpes de Rin cuando estaba enojada, mandándolo a volar contra algunos contenedores atravesándolos en el proceso

-y este es la amenaza que te preocupaba-dijo el calvo mientras se acercaba a los otros dos siendo seguido por el del charco

-siendo sincero, esperaba algo más, pero estoy realmente decepcionado-dijo blackheart de forma despectiva

- **todavía tengo algunos trucos, Demon-** dijo Ichika enojado mientras su IS se materializaba aunque ahora las alas estaba cubiertas de fuego- **Grim ripear-** dijo para sacar la guadaña

-oh, eso es nuevo-dijo blackheart totalmente sorprendido

- **prepárense-** dijo Ichika para lanzarse contra ellos e intentar cortar a black pero este se movió haciendo que Ichika fallara- **no te muevas-** gruño para tratar de dar otro corte siendo detenido por el que lo había golpeado antes

-no eres tan fuerte-dijo divertido para tratar de dar otro puñetazo a Ichika pero su puño fue bloqueado por Ichika

- **eso debería decir yo-** dijo para darle un puñetazo en el estómago mandándolo a volar

-se nota que te diviertes pero es hora de terminar con este juego-dijo black apareciendo a unos metros de Ichika

- **¿qué sucede tienes miedo?-** pregunto Ichika de forma sarcástica para comenzar a caminar, sintiendo como era sujeto nuevamente

-dime algo, soportas cosas pesadas-dijo black para comenzar a caminar

- **que-** fue lo único que pudo decir para mirar arriba y encontrarse con un contenedor sobre el- **demonios-** se quejó para ver cómo le caía encima y no podia liberarse

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Impacto el contendor haciendo que el sitio templara un poco

-crees que lo acabamos-dijo el de agua que se había alejado unos segundos antes de que el contenedor cayera

-si no fue así, entenderá que no sirve pelear contra nosotros-dijo black para comenzar a caminar pero el pelón se quedó atrás caminando al contenedor

-te dije que no eras tan fuerte-dijo mientras miraba el contenedor y lo pateaba un poco-sin duda eres patético y el jefe teniendo preocupación…..-no continuo hablando ya que una catana de color negra lo estaba atravesando, mirando hacia abajo pudo ver como esta salía desde el suelo de contenedor, moviéndose un poco de arriba hacia abajo la Katana hizo un agujero en el metal y de paso le provocó una herida bastante grabe que hizo que él se hiciera hacia atrás retorciéndose un poco del dolor para luego comenzar a regenerarse

- **y yo te digo que te calles** -dijo Ichika mientras salía del contendor aunque se podia apreciar que su uniforme estaba bastante dañado dejando ver varios huesos

-oye, amigo vamos, solo bromeaba-comenzó a decir mientras retrocedía

- **yo no estoy bromeando** -dijo serio para ver como comenzaba a correr, sujetando fuertemente la Katana la lanzo hacia él, dándole en el corazón

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito de dolor mientras Ichika se acercaba lentamente hacia el sujetando nuevamente la espada haciendo que se prendiera en llamas junto con el calvo-AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-grito desesperadamente

Ichika levanto la mirada para notar como los demás se habían ido, enojándolo ya que los había dejado escapar, aumentando la intensidad de las llamas, de un momento a otro el calvo dejo de gritar para mostrar que se había convertido en pueda, Ichika de un tirón saco la Katana para luego dar un corte vertical destruyendo dicha estatua pero se quedó curioso al observar que los fragmentos de dicha estatua habían desaparecido en el viento

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello ya que callo de rodillas, respirando agitadamente, observando como los rayos del sol comenzaba a salir y mirando como su mano volvía a la normalidad seguido del resto de su cuerpo y con ello algo de sangre comenzó a brotar de las diversas heridas que tenia

-no puedo….quedarme aquí-dijo algo mareado para llamar a su moto, la cual vino rápidamente-vamos-dijo para acelerar e ir nuevamente a la academia

- **no deberías sobre exigirte ahora, tus heridas son de consideración-** le dijo Ghost de forma seria

-ya lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme hay-dijo Ichika mientras su visión se volvía mas y más borrosa y comenzaba a sentir que se iba a desmayar

- **te lo advertí** -dijo Ghost para ver como Ichika finalmente perdía la conciencia y se caía de la moto rodando unos metros para finalmente quedarse quieto

Unos momentos después de eso, se podia escuchar a un caballo acercarse, el caballo se detuvo en seco a unos centímetros de Ichika y el jinete bajo

-vaya chico, si terminaste así con el más débil no quiero imaginar cuando te enfrentes a el-dijo Carter para tomar a Ichika y subirlo al caballo, para luego levantar la moto y sujetar a su caballo comenzando a caminar-tendré que darte un consejo o dos-rio el viejo vengador para continuar su camino

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado, sé que me he tardo bastante con esta historia pero con las demás y con unos cuantos problemas que he tenido no he podido dedicarle el tiempo que yo quisiera pero intentare actualizar más seguido, bueno ahora sin más pasemos a los Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

Giren El Gris

Me alegra que te consensa y si tienes bastante razón si no lo hubieran hecho tan genérico y princesa la serie hubiera sido mucho mejor  
.

.  
CYRACK

Me alegra que te gustara y si las chicas tienen una rival bastante fuerte e ichika un problema mas con que lidiar  
.

.  
Xseyver

Gracias por ello y me alegra que te gustara y no te preocupes por eso, aparecerán mas ghost ryders algunos mas conocidos que otros  
.

.

 **Bueno eso seria todo por ahora, espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado y sin mas nos vemos en otra actualización**


End file.
